Divorcing The Hell's Angel
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai's reference to divorcing the hell's angel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory pull's into her driveway in Stars Hollow in the middle of the day and see's both of her parent's car's there and smiles and get's out and goes up the stair;s and open's the door and goes into the house.

''Hello.'' she says in a depressed tone

both Lorelai and Chris come to the door.

''Hey Hunnie!'' Lorelai gives her a hug

''Hi Hunnie.'' Chris says

''so what's going on come on in come over to the couch Lorelai help's her over to the couch and sit's her down and sit's next to her and Chris sit's on the other side of Rory.

''so what's this all about?'' Lorelai asks her

''my marriage is over I'm divorcing Logan.'' Rory tell's her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''but what happened whtabout the kid's you love each other.'' Lorelai tell's her

''no we don't not anymore and I just need place to crash for a while while I figure everything out and divorce Logan and find the kid's and I a place to live and we are going to figure it out with the kid's he won't stop coming home drunk in the middle of the night.'' Rory tell's her

''oh okay so where are they now?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh staying at Lane's for a while while I divorce the hell's angel.'' Rory tell's her

''I guess I will just sleep on the couch and and the kid's can have mybed and the trundle the girl's can have my bed and my son can sleep on the trundle.'' Rory tell's her

''okay yea sure anything you want hun.'' Lorelai tell's her

''is all this okay?'' Rory asks her

''yea that's fine sweetie so what do you need do you need anything from me and you know the kid's are always welcome to stay here with us whenever you need.'' Chris tell's her

''oh no I'm okay dad thank's though.'' Rory telll's him

''thank you though for everything.'' she tell's her parent's

''sure anytime our pleasure.'' Lorelai tell's her and stroke's her head.

''ok I need to get back to Manhatten and pack and move out can you guy's pick up the kid's at Lane's later?'' Rory asks them

''oh I'm on it.'' Chris says

''do you need any help moving out hunnie would you like me to come or go with you to help you so we have more room for stuff in my jeep?'' Lorelai asks her

''really you would do that that would be a huge help.'' Rory tell's her

''yea sure hun we should probably get going.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea let's get going I want to get there and pack and move out before Logan get's home.'' Rory tell's her

''ok I will order some chinese food and pick up the kid;s and it will be here and ready for you girl's when you get home what time are you going to be home?'' Chris asks Lorelai

''oh probablynot until later tonight.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh okay.'' he says

''yea okay bye sweetie.'' she says and kisses Chris

''let's go hun.'' Lorelai tell's Rory

''okay bye dad.'' Rory tell's Chris

''bye sweetie.'' he says and kisses her cheek

The girl's leave the house and hop in thier car's and drive to Manhatten following each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they get to Manhatten Rory take's Lorelai up to the apartment and unlock's the door and open's it and it is pretty cluttered and uncleaned because Rory has been busy trying to raise 3 kid's on her own and hasn;t had much time to pick or clean up.

''Oh my god what happened to this place?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing it's just I havn't had much time to do any cleaning because I'm trying to raise 3 kid's on my own without any of Logan's help.'' Rory tell's her

''oh.'' Lorelau says

''yea so why don't you go to my room and get my thing's packed while I get the kid;s room's and stuff all packed and I will meet you by the front door when we are done.'' Rory tell's her

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says

The girl's go thier separate way's and start packing up stuff.

The girl's finally get everything packed up and ready by the door a while later.

''got everything?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I think so.'' Rory tell's her

''so I'm hungry are you hungry Mom do you want to go to Richman's shoe?'' Rory asks her

''sure that sound's great hun.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay let's go.'' Rory tell's her

They grab all the stuff and leave the apartment and Rory lock's the door and they bring it all down to Lorelai's jeep and Rory's car out on the street and get it in and follow each other to Richman's shoe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Richman's show Lorelai and Rory walk in and find a seat and Rory look's around

''what... what's wrong hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''hmm what nothing.'' she tell's her mom and see's Logan at the bar with a girl.

''oh my god is that Logan it is Logan I can't believe it what a jerk and oh no he doesn't.'' Lorelai see's him kiss the girl's cheek

''I'm beating him with a rock.'' Lorelai says

''Mom No it is what it is and it's fine and I'm fine and it's why we are getting the divorce.'' Rory tell's her

''so he's been cheating on you?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea apparantly he has.'' Rory tell's her

''awe hunnie why didn't you tell me?'' Lorelai asks her

''because it was just too upsetting to tell and talk to you about I wanted to tell you I just couldn't say it or tell you without upsetting myself.'' Rory tell's her

''what about the kid's have they said anything to you about why daddy or he hasn't or doesn't come home anymore?'' Lorelai asks her

''no but all they know is that he has to work late at night.'' Rory tell's her 


End file.
